


Peace in the Eye of the Storm

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Giant Poisonous Spiders, Poison, Romance, the Force works in mysterious ways
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: На Кашиике водятся гигантские ядовитые пауки. Кэлу не везет встретиться с одним из них.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 2





	Peace in the Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> окей, если Сила может сама себе зачать Избранного, почему она не может спасти того, кому еще не пришло время умирать? И да, это немного спойлеры.
> 
> вдохновлено этим артом:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/68fae0ddc0a6e4c585d975ca927f32e9/tumblr_puesxkbA0d1vembieo1_1280.png
> 
> на каноничность даже отдаленно не претендует, как всегда, но я не могла это не написать.

У нее за спиной - ложные обвинения в теракте, хладнокровное предательство лучшей подруги и багрянцем подернутый призрак бывшего учителя, навеки канувшего во Тьму.

У нее за спиной - пять лет выживания в удушающем одиночестве и чувство вины, паразитом угнездившееся где-то в солнечном сплетении.

У нее за спиной - фантомная то ли влюбленность, то ли просто симпатия, у которой в что-то большее перерасти ни возможностей, ни силы не оказалось.

Кэл Кестис весь этот груз сметает в один момент, как огненный вихрь.

Он шепчет _"ты лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, Асока"_.

Он шепчет _"этот Лакс был идиотом, что не разглядел тебя"_.

Он шепчет _"я бы что угодно для тебя сделал, ты ведь знаешь?"_.

Асока молча прерывает его поцелуем.

У них быстро в привычку входит так целоваться - как влюбленные подростки (которыми они отчасти все еще и являются) - при любой подвернувшейся возможности, засыпать и просыпаться в обнимку и касаться друг друга постоянно: оба слишком истосковались по хоть какому-нибудь контакту.

Иногда Асока думает: это слишком, слишком, _слишком_ хорошо.

Иногда Асока думает, что его не заслуживает.

Но Кэл Кестис смотрит на нее так, словно она из солнца и звезд сделана, и все мысли - включая эту - пугливыми бабочками разлетаются.

На Кашиике их помощь нужна постоянно. Империя, похоже, всерьез вознамерилась взять планету в оборот, и Со с компанией застревают там надолго, все время оказываясь на острие атак.

Асока не может отказать Со (Ондерон в памяти намертво выжжен). Кэл хоть на край света пойдет за Асокой. Перед остальной командой дилеммы так же не стоит.

Они прилетают в самую гущу сражения и быстро распределяют роли в этой миссии. Кэлу с BD достается диверсия.

Асока сама не знает, что на нее находит, когда она неожиданно притягивает его к себе и целует. Мир разрывается и грохочет на заднем плане, и удовольствие с легким мстительным оттенком - раньше она могла только смотреть, только мечтать - опьяняет, дурманит не хуже наркотика, что когда-то потребовал в качестве выкупа за ее учителя Хондо Онака.

Но настойчивый писк BD приводит их в чувство.

\- Ты прав, - улыбается Кэл, - мы немного увлеклись.

Он выпускает ее из объятий и привычным движением поднимает BD себе на плечо.

\- Продолжим, когда закончим здесь, - говорит Асока.

\- Обязательно, - отвечает Кэл, и столько обещания сияет в зелени его глаз, что позвоночник сладкими мурашками покалывает.

Но продолжить им не приходится.

Асока его в Силе ни с кем другим не спутает, не потеряет. Он ощущается как солнце: не яркое, горячее и иссушающее с пустынных планет, а мягкое, ласковое. Весеннее. И вот это ощущение внезапно слабеет, прерывается, а потом отдает такой резкой прохладой, что Асока застывает посреди боя с очередным отрядом штурмовиков, едва не позволяя им подобраться слишком близко.

_Что происходит?_

Она все еще чувствует его, но как-то приглушенно, тускло. Словно солнечное его сияние постепенно угасает...

_Нет. Нет. Только не это. Только не снова.  
_

Асока все-таки расправляется со штурмовиками и сломя голову мчится на этот медленно гаснущий огонек.

Она моментально холодеет, когда видит его распростертым на земле.

Она едва не кричит, когда замечает обильно кровоточащую рану на его левом предплечье.

_как она могла забыть, что здесь водятся гигантские ядовитые пауки?_

Дальнейшее плывет перед глазами сплошным красно-серым маревом.

Она помнит, как кричит на Меррин: сделай что-нибудь! Но та лишь головой качает.

_даже магия Датомирских ведьм не всесильна._

Она помнит лица Цере и Гриза, от которых ей просто хочется взвыть.

_должно же быть какое-то противоядие, должно, должно..._

Может быть, вуки что-то знают? Может, спросить у Со?

_хоть что-нибудь..._

Они ничего не знают. Они просто старались максимально этих пауков избегать.

А Кэлу все хуже и хуже.

Асока не находит в себе сил отойти от него.

\- Мы сделали все, что могли, - говорит ей Цере. - Теперь нам лучше доверить Силе вершить его судьбу.

Асока Тано не плачет - не плачет же? Она не плакала, даже когда ее из Ордена несправедливо изгнали. Даже когда связь с Энакином в Силе оборвалась навсегда.

Только один раз она себе разрешила. Только один.

И тогда Кэл был рядом.

... _он обнимает ее как можно крепче, пока она наконец-то оплакивает навсегда потерянного учителя, их уничтоженный Орден, ту беззаботную, счастливую версию себя до войны, до Чистки._

_Она теперь другая._

_Она переломанная бесповоротно._

_Те времена уже не вернуть._

а теперь он умирает, и она это чувствует, чувствует каждую каплю жизни, постепенно утекающую из него.

_\- Прости... - говорит она севшим от рыданий голосом. - Прости, я не должна была..._

_Но Кэл мотает головой._

_\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Асока. Все в порядке, правда. Если я что-то могу сделать для тебя... - он запинается, и его лицо так близко..._

Асока зажмуривается, чуть ли не до боли всхлипы закусывает и молит Силу: не забирай его, не забирай.

_\- Просто... - шепчет она. - Просто будь со мной, Кэл. Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста._

пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

_Он гладит ее по спине, по плечам, прижимая к себе ближе, неумело, но нежно целует в щеки, в кончик носа._

_\- Никогда, - шепчет в ответ, прислоняясь к ее лбу своим._

Асоке кажется, что она дышать без него не сможет.

BD тычется ей куда-то в локоть, и она улыбается слабо, приобнимая его одной рукой. Дроиды Силой не одарены - но Асока откуда-то знает, что Кэла ему терять не хочется так же отчаянно, как и ей.

Глаза слипаются.

Нет. Нельзя спать. Нельзя. Она должна оставаться с Кэлом, пока это еще возможно.

В конце концов громадная усталость берет свое, и Асока ложится рядом с ним на койку (тесновато, может, но ей плевать и, в общем, всегда было плевать), прильнув щекой к еще теплому плечу.

BD что-то пищит. Асока чудом ухитряется улыбнуться снова.

\- Ты молодец, дружок. Будешь нас пока охранять, ладно?

Она боится засыпать, но сон все же опускается на нее почти в одно мгновение.

Снится почему-то Эно Кордова. Асока его никогда вживую не встречала, видела только на голограммах. У Кордовы глаза усталые, но улыбка светлая, дружелюбная.

\- Чудным народом были эти зеффо, - говорит он, поворачиваясь. - Такое про Силу знали, о чем мы даже не догадывались.

\- Мастер Кордова... - начинает было Асока, но ее прерывают.

\- Найди покой в центре шторма. Тогда спасешь его.

Из-за его спины поднимается огромный смерч и летит ей прямо в лицо.

Асока вскрикивает и просыпается.

BD встречает ее обеспокоенным попискиванием. Кэл, судя по ощущениям, все еще жив. Пока.

И похоже, шанс есть. Сила все-таки дала ей подсказку.

\- Нам надо лететь на Зеффо, - сходу говорит она Цере. - Противоядие там.

\- Почему ты так решила?

\- У меня было видение. Мастер Кордова сказал искать его в центре шторма, что бы это ни значило.

Цере смотрит на нее как-то странно - но все равно идет отдать команду Гризу.

Асока склоняется над Кэлом.

\- Потерпи еще немного, ладно? - шепчет, гладя его лицо. - Еще чуть-чуть.

Зеффо встречает их проливным дождем. Не очень удобно, но терпеть можно. Асока выходит из корабля и сразу закрывает глаза, вновь взывая к Силе. Она здесь ощущается как-то по-особому. Возможно, зеффо и правда знали и чувствовали ее так, как никто из джедаев и не подозревал.

_Укажи мне путь._

Она почти видит золотистые нити Силы, окутывающие это место. Они тянутся повсюду, а ей нужно выбрать правильную.

Она сосредотачивается.

И вдруг чувствует очень ясно, пусть и отдаленно.

И идет туда, куда ведет ее выбранная нить.

А потом видит его. Шторм, очень похожий на тот, из сна. Он клубится над одной из вершин.

Асока не знает, на самом деле он здесь, вызванный непогодой, или это вновь видение, посланное Силой. Она знает только, что должна попасть в сердце этого шторма. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.

Вот так. Ближе, еще ближе. Протянуть руку...

Шторм быстро захватывает ее, поднимает над землей. Асока не сопротивляется, позволяя стихии поглотить себя.

 _З_ _абери мою жизнь, если так уж надо. Только его спаси._

Но боль не приходит. И темнота тоже. Наоборот, свет внутри шторма такой яркий, что бьет в глаза. Теперь она внутри, и вихрь окружает ее со всех сторон.

Невольно возникает вопрос: _почему? Почему ты помогаешь? Почему не убиваешь меня?_

И откуда-то приходит ответ: _потому что вам обоим еще не время умирать. Потому что вы оба прошли свое испытание._

_Потому что вы оба чистые. Через ад прошедшие, но душой чистые._

_Потому что смертей и так было слишком много._

И Асока тянется к свету, к сердцу этого шторма, наконец-то обретая покой.

А позже, когда Кэл открывает глаза и улыбается ей так, будто ничего этого и не случалось, когда упоительное облегчение кружит голову, а внутри жарко-жарко, словно у нее солнце в груди, когда они вновь прижимаются друг к другу в исступленном, сумасшедшем объятии, ей чудится едва слышный шепот: _береги его теперь, Асока Тано._

_Береги вашу связь._

Асока точно знает, что сбережет.


End file.
